


Good Luck Charm

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Aww, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hand Kisses, Hugs, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, Nail Polish, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Rantarou is having an evening beauty session with his little princess and his queen.





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace0331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace0331/gifts).



> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 21: Fingertips

Setsuko’s eyes were fixated at Kaede’s fingernails, as Rantarou was stroking some kind of paint on them with some kind of tiny brush. “What are you doing to Mommy’s nails?” she asked.

“I’m painting them,” Rantarou told her.

“Cool...” Setsuko was awed. “Can I get pink nails like Mommy’s too?”

“Wait till I’m done with your mom, ‘kay?”

“Okay!”

Setsuko continued to stare at her mother’s nails while humming _Spring_ by Antonio Vivaldi, followed by Kaede. Rantarou only smiled at both of them without losing his focus.

After he was done with Kaede’s nails, Rantarou put the nail brush aside and said, “Done. There you go.”

“Whoa...” Setsuko said as her eyes grew wide and her mouth was agape in awe. She gazed at her mother’s fingernails that weren’t their usual nude pink color. Instead, her nails were colored in cherry blossom pink, each with diagonally-aligned white accents and rhinestones embedded on her cuticles. The left ring fingernail was an exception—it only had a pink treble clef on top of a white background. “Can I get my nails to match with Mommy’s?” she asked.

“Sure,” Rantarou smiled. “But with one condition.”

“One condition?” she asked. “What is it?”

Instead of giving her a straightforward answer, Rantarou leaned down and poked his cheek while grinning. Understanding what he meant, Setsuko reached him and kissed his cheek. “One more,” Rantarou said as he looked aside to show his other cheek so Setsuko could kiss it as well.

Rantarou then hummed cheerily as he took Setsuko’s hands. “Now stay still, ‘kay?”

“Hm-hmm,” Setsuko nodded, while Kaede turned on the nail dryer and put her hands under it.

Rantarou then started applying the nail paint on Setsuko’s nails. “Hiiii... it tickles!” Setsuko shrieked.

“Ha ha, you’re just like your mom,” he chuckled as he slowed down his pacing, thinking that it would calm her down.

“M-Mommy, does it always tickle like this?” Setsuko asked.

Kaede only snickered at her. “Well yeah, it always does,” she told her. “But the results are going to be worth it. I promise.”

Setsuko looked at Kaede’s nails. Again, she was fixated by how beautiful they looked. “Did it tickle when Daddy painted them for you?”

“Mm-hmm. But I don’t mind at all because they look beautiful.”

Setsuko nodded, and then she looked back at her nails that were already cherry blossom pink, except her white left ring fingernail. “Whoa...”

“And now for the accent,” Rantarou said as he started applying white paint on her nails, causing her to shriek again. “Ssshhh, hold still...” he shushed her.

“O-okay...”

Rantarou then continued to paint Setsuko’s nails until all of them were fully colored. “And now I’m gonna put the rhinestones,”

“Rhinestones?” Setsuko asked while tilting her head aside.

“Well, they’re sorta like the gemstones to decorate your nails,” Rantarou explained. “You can see them on your mom’s nails for better picture.”

Setsuko then looked at the stones on Kaede’s nails. “Oooh, I get it,” she said.

Rantarou then took her hands again to embed the rhinestones on each of her nails. Meanwhile, Kaede who was done drying her nails then rested her chin on her hands while looking at them. “So, how was it?” she asked her.

“The nails look pretty,” Setsuko said. “But it tickles...”

“Cute,” Kaede giggled as she kissed her forehead.

“Anyway, Daddy, can you also paint my toenails?” Setsuko asked.

“Huh? You sure?” Rantarou was skeptical. “I already had a hard time keeping your hands still when painting your fingernails.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine!” Kaede exclaimed. “Also, if Setsuko-chan wants it, then so do I.”

“Hahaha, okay,” Rantarou shrugged. “But I wouldn’t put any rhinestones on them except the thumb toenails, since the others are too small.”

“It’s alright,” Kaede replied.

“So who should go first?” Rantarou asked.

“Setsuko-chan, of course!” Kaede answered.

“M-me?” Setsuko was startled. “Why?”

“Well, you’re the one who wants her toenails to be painted in the first place!” Kaede said.

“O-okay...”

Setsuko then put her feet on the ground, as Rantarou took one of them and started applying the pink paint on each of the nails.

Setsuko whimpered, but she tried to hold still. “C-can you please tell me when you’re done...?” she asked him.

“Sure,” Rantarou answered.

“Anyway, Daddy, can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure. What is it?”

“How are you so good at painting nails? Where do you learn it from?”

“Well, when I was younger, I used to paint your aunts’ nails pretty often in my free time,” Rantarou continued talking as he finished one of Setsuko’s feet and took the other. “And then, ever since I’m with your mom, we always have special nail painting session every Saturday evening like right now.”

Setsuko’s mouth formed an O-shape after hearing her father’s answer.

“I’ll just put these here and...” Rantarou said while putting the rhinestones on Setsuko’s thumb toenails. “...Done.”

“Whoa...” Setsuko was amazed by the result.

“And now it’s my turn~” Kaede cheered as she put her feet on the floor.

“Sure, Milady~” Rantarou replied as he took one of her feet and started painting the nails, causing her to try her best to hold her giggly squirm. Rantarou only chuckled at her. “Does being ticklish run in your blood or something?” he joked.

“Pretty much...?”

After Rantarou finished painting Kaede’s toenails, he put her feet down on the floor and took both of her hands to kiss her fingernails, earning a slight blush and a giggle from her.

“Is that for the good luck charm?” Setsuko asked.

“...Good luck charm?” Rantarou replied.

“Well, I once asked Mommy about why you like kissing her nails a lot, and then she said it’s for her good luck charm,” she answered.

“Did you really say that?” Rantarou asked as he glanced at Kaede.

“Mm-hmm,” Kaede smiled at him. “Well, to be more precise, the fingernail kiss is a good luck charm, the forehead kiss is a protection charm, and the lip kiss is a love charm. Oh, do you also want your good luck charm, Setsuko-chan?”

“Is it okay?”

“Well, wait until your fingernails are dry,” Rantarou replied. “Then I can kiss them.”

“Also, why is Mommy’s left ring fingernail different from the others?” Setsuko asked again. “Why is it the only one that’s white instead of pink?”

“Because it’s a special finger,” Kaede answered.

“...Special finger?”

“Setsuko-chan, you know that when two people are married, they wear matching rings in their left ring fingers, right? So, left ring finger is a special finger for both of us.”

“Oooh, so that’s why...” Setsuko wondered.

“Also, your nails are supposed to be dry by now, so...” Rantarou said as he took each of Setsuko’s hands and kissed the nails on each hands. “There. Your good luck charm.”

“How about a protection charm as well?” Kaede asked and giggled.

“Of course,” Rantarou replied as he kissed her forehead. Then, he moved to Setsuko and also kissed her forehead.

“Thanks...” Kaede smiled at him.

“Anyway, Daddy, can Mommy and I also give you a protection charm?” Setsuko asked. “I mean, you always travel around the world without us and Mommy is always worried about you, so I think you’ll be safe if you have double protection charms.”

Rantarou blinked in surprise after hearing his daughter’s words, but then he chuckled and leaned down towards her. “Of course you can,” he said while slicked his bangs from his forehead.

Each Setsuko and Kaede then gave him a loving kiss on his forehead. Then, Rantarou smiled and took both of them into his arms. “Thanks...” he said while also giving loving kisses on forehead to each of them in return. “You girls also need and deserve extra protection charms, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amami Setsuko (天海 節子) means “The melody child of the heavenly sea”. Btw she was created by Grace0331 so y’all can say hi to her! :D   
> Also, please be gentle to her, okay?
> 
> Also she’s the admin of Amamatsu Discord Server and if you’re interested to join, here’s the link: https://discord.gg/8G28fzS  
> The server is fun and I promise you won’t regret joining :3


End file.
